


The Cause

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Cultural Differences, Demons, Demons & Fairies, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Fairies, Gender Bender, Genderbending, I hate tags, Interspecies Relationship(s), Misunderstandings, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eclipse's suicide attempt, everyone can only worry and wonder why she did so.  Soundwave tries to find out an answer for King Megatron and the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cause

 

Megatron was waiting in his study while his inner circle waited outside.  Soundwave had gone to talk with the now responsive Eclipse in hopes of figuring out what had caused her to slit her own wrists.

 

No one was allowed to be in the room except for the two.  Knock Out and Hook had been sent away to tend to others and not even Bombrush was allowed to be there with his wife.  Instead, he sat with Shockwave, Lugnut, and Strika as they waited for Soundwave to return.

 

Megatron wouldn't let anyone inside to be with him.  He had requested no entry unless it was Soundwave with an answer.  Bombrush could only hope the Soundwave could get some kind of answer out of Eclipse.  The whole kingdom was in an uproar about the Queen's suicide attempt and his King had been unable to concentrate on much else ever since.

 

Footsteps alerted them to someone approaching.  Bombrush was relieved to see that it was Soundwave, but his relief quickly turned to dread when he noticed her pale face.

 

"Soundwave?"

 

"Is the King still here?"

 

Primus, her voice.  She sounded... It was like she had seen an ungodly sight.  What could have Eclipse possibly have told her?

 

"Our Lord is waiting for news in his study."

 

Soundwave nodded to Shockwave before moving to the door and knocking.  Megatron's booming voice demanded an answer.  Once she responded, he allowed her entry.

 

Silence brought the group to an awkward dilemma.

 

"I don't suppose anyone wants to try and listen in, do they?"

 

"Bombrush, if you're insisting we disobey our King's orders-"

 

"Technically, he only told us to stay out of the study.  He didn't say anything about listening in."

 

Bombrush was trying to lift up the mood, but it wasn't helping and he knew it.  Shockwave looked disgusted with him and Strika and Lugnut didn't look so great either.

 

"I guess not.  Well, hopefully whatever the news is, it won't be too-"

 

SMASH

 

A loud noise came from the study.  All four turned to the door.  But after that loud smashing noise, nothing else came from the study.  No shouting, no things being thrown.  No screaming, no yelling, no nothing.

 

It was far too quiet and a sinking feeling fell into all their stomachs as they watched the silent door.

 

Bombrush was the first to ask, "... Should we kno-"

 

"No, NO!  My King, wait!  Wait, please-!"

 

They barely heard the thundering footsteps before the door was thrown open, a wide-eyed demon King storming out of his study to head towards the group.

 

"Wait!  Wait- Stop him!  Don't let him leave-!"

 

Their first thoughts weren't to stop their King.  After all, no one really had the power, legally or physically, to stop the demon, but Bombrush quickly noticed the horrified look on his face before he realized where the man was heading.

 

His Queen.  Megatron was going to see his Fairy Queen to demand an answer to whatever horrible news Soundwave had brought him.  And if he suspected true, Megatron was or part of the reason for the suicide attempt.

 

Not a good thing to be doing was to go face said victim because of something one might have done.

 

"Mega-!"

 

"Move!  Get out of-!"

 

"Don't let him get to the Queen!"

 

If the others were having doubt about stopping their King, Soundwave's scream was enough to make them think otherwise.  There was no way the King could see Queen Eclipse.  Not like this.

 

In a second, the four were on their King struggling to stop him as he tried to wrangle them off while shouting.

 

"Unhand me!  Unhand me, you treacherous-!"

 

"My King, please wait!  I would not advise seeing the Queen like this!"

 

"Let me go-!"

 

"My King, please calm down!"

 

"Damn it, Megatron, don't do something stupid now!"

 

"UNHAND ME!  I NEED TO SEE MY QUEEN!  UNHAND ME OR I SWEAR-!"

 

"My King, this is not in the best interest for either of you!"

 

"My Lord, please try to calm yourself!"

 

"I won't accept this... This can't be- I WILL SEE MY QUEEN, DAMN IT, UNHAND ME-!"

 

"Fuck," Bombrush cursed as Megatron landed a punch to his face, "You'll only make things worse!"

 

"My King!" Soundwave finally got to the group to stand in front of the raging King who was now pulling his subjects with him in the direction of the infirmary, "Please listen to me!  I know it sounds horrible, but it's what Eclipse said.  Please do not confront her about it!"

 

"I don't believe you.  You're lying!" Megatron managed to shove off Lugnut and Shockwave while his freed hand tried to rip off the other two, "She's can't be-!  She didn't-!" But he could not release the other's grip on him.

                                                                                                       

"I know it sounds impossible, but it's the truth!  Queen Eclipse was unaware of our customs and she felt afraid about confronting you on the issue!  She had no idea what was happening to her during the court sessions!"

 

It was as if she had struck a blow to all of them. Their determination to stop their king died with the truth behind their queen’s attempt. 

 

Luckily for all involved, Megatron too lost all his adrenaline at the confirmation of the horrible news.  Sinking to his knees, he panted and murmured declarations of impossibility and no as he held onto his closest friend.

 

Bombrush wasn't sure what the others looked like, but he could imagine the others were as horrified as he was.

 

"Then... Queen Eclipse?"

 

Soundwave's eyes began to tear up as the truth broke her down once more.

 

"She didn't know.  She didn't know about the court traditions.  Her kind had no such custom in her kingdom."

 

He could hear Strika gasp.  A heavy thud was most likely Lugnut slumping against the wall and even he could hear the shaking of the side dresser, most likely from Shockwave's hands.

 

Bombrush had already had suspicions, but as he felt Megatron's hand grip his arm tighter, it all came crashing down around them in reality.

 

Eclipse didn't know of demon court traditions.  She had no idea that what happened in those sessions was all to show her respect and loyalty from all her subjects.

 

Without that knowledge, her mind had come up with the worst possible explanation for their actions in the court.

 

And she had bared the madness of it all for the year without telling a soul.

 

They couldn't.  They couldn't believe the thought.  The thought that they had hurt her.  The thought that they had left her to suffer for so long.

 

The mere idea that she thought she had been made the court's whore only made them wonder just how they couldn't have seen her suffering.

 

And it would be a mistake they would never be able to forgive themselves for.

 

END


End file.
